The Lucky One
by sicorro
Summary: [ONESHOT] "Memang faktor luck yang memengaruhi semuanya. Tapi, kau tidak akan bisa mengetahui apakah kau sedang beruntung saat itu atau tidak kalau kau tidak berani mencobanya."/ Kata Kyungsoo sih begitu. Entah apakah keberhasilan Baekhyun kali ini karena kebetulan dari kenekatannya atau memang sebuah keberuntungan yang sedang berpihak padanya./CHANBAEK


.

.

 **The Lucky One**

.

.

 **genre:** romance, fluff

 **rated:** T

 **notes:** boys love, boy x boy

.

.

 _happy reading!_

* * *

Satu senggolan di lengannya membuat Baekhyun menoleh.

"Apa?"

Do Kyungsoo, sahabatnya, langsung menaik-turunkan kedua alis tebalnya. "Katakan padaku, kau naksir sepupuku, kan?"

Wajah Baekhyun langsung memerah. Membuat seluruh jawaban menjadi jelas. Tapi, entah kenapa pemuda mungil itu justru memutuskan untuk menyangkalnya. "Ah, tidak, kok!"

"Yang benar?" Kyungsoo menyipitkan mata bulatnya dengan susah payah. "Banyak bukti yang sudah kukumpulkan loh, Baek. Bahkan sejak kalian saling kuperkenalkan."

"Oh, ya?" respon Baekhyun dengan nada menantang. "Apa saja memangnya?"

"Oh, perlukah kujelaskan semuanya?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan jengah yang langsung dibalas oleh anggukan yakin Baekhyun. "Oke. Pertama, matamu tidak bisa lepas darinya. Bahkan ketika dia izin ke toilet pun, kau tidak bisa berhenti menatap punggungnya sampai dia berbelok ke arah toilet."

Baekhyun hanya terdiam.

"Kedua, matamu selalu tampak berbinar setiap kali bertemu dengannya."

Baekhyun masih terdiam.

"Ketiga, setiap kali kita bertemu, topik yang selalu kau bicarakan _mostly_ tentang dia. Keempat, kau selalu jaga imej di hadapan dia. Padahal, biasanya kau kan orang yang sering serampangan. Kelima, kau diam-diam sering nge- _stalk_ akun media sosialnya di sela-sela kerja. Dan keenam, kau selalu mengulum bibir bawahmu ketika dia sedang berbicara padamu."

Kalimat Kyungsoo yang terakhir langsung membuat Baekhyun otomatis mengulum bibir bawahnya.

"Dan yang paling kelihatan jelas dari semua bukti itu, Baek, adalah aku pernah tidak sengaja mendengar kau memanggil namanya saat sedang ketiduran karena lembur," imbuh Kyungsoo dengan gaya heboh.

"Yang benar saja?!" Baekhyun langsung membantahnya. "Mana mungkin aku mengigau namanya?!"

"Aku punya rekamannya, Baek," tangkis Kyungsoo langsung sambil menggoyang-goyangkan ponselnya dengan bangga. "Aku punya keseluruhan rekamanmu saat tidur sambil memanggil, 'Chanyeol~ Chanyeol-ah~'" Kyungsoo langsung tertawa jahat. "Astaga, untung saja aku adalah sahabatmu yang paling baik. Kalau tidak, aku mungkin sudah mengirim ini pada Chanyeol dari jauh-jauh hari."

Baekhyun hanya terdiam membeku. Habis sudah seluruh harga dirinya untuk menyangkal.

"Makanya, Baek, aku kali ini khusus untuk memintamu mengaku, apa benar kau menyukai sepupuku, si Park Chanyeol itu?"

Baekhyun melayangkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Pikirannya menerawang.

Entah mengapa, sejak awal ia tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Chanyeol di kafe favoritnya dan Kyungsoo, bahkan sampai dikenalkan segala oleh Kyungsoo, Chanyeol sukses mengambil seluruh hatinya saat itu juga. Padahal, waktu itu Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengenal Chanyeol. Ia hanya tahu nama panjangnya dan tempatnya bekerja. Tapi, hal itu bahkan lebih dari cukup untuk Baekhyun dapat menyukai Chanyeol sejak pandangan pertama. Dengan sangat.

Makanya, ia tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk memikirkan Chanyeol sepanjang hari. Sampai ia diam-diam _stalking_ semua akun medsos Chanyeol, demi memastikan Chanyeol masih berstatus _available_ —dan Baekhyun langsung mendesah lega begitu melihat status Chanyeol di _facebook_ masih dalam keadaan _single_.

Tapi, malah ia ketahuan oleh sepupu Chanyeol sendiri. Duh, sialnya dia.

"Baek?"

Baekhyun mengangkat wajah ketika Kyungsoo memanggilnya.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka padanya, kan? Sudah, mengaku saja."

Baekhyun mendesah. " _Well_ , yeah, kau benar," akunya akhirnya sambil menyapukan poninya ke belakang. "Aku menyukainya sejak pandangan pertama."

Kyungsoo langsung menepuk tangannya dengan puas. "Nah, kalau mengaku begini kan bagus."

"Bagus dari Hongkong!" sembur Baekhyun dengan kesal.

Kyungsoo mengabaikan kejengkelan Baekhyun. "Jadi, apa langkahmu selanjutnya?"

"Hah?"

"Kamu tidak mungkin hanya diam di tempat dan mengaguminya dari jauh saja, kan?"

Baekhyun membuang pandangannya. Enggan menjawab.

Mengerti bahwa Baekhyun memang tidak punya rencana sama sekali, Kyungsoo langsung menepuk dahinya dengan wajah mengerut masam. "Inilah mengapa kau tidak pernah punya pacar, Baek."

Baekhyun langsung protes dengan wajah memerah. "Yach! Kenapa malah kau menyumpahiku?!"

"Aku bukannya menyumpahimu, sahabatku yang paling lugu," desah Kyungsoo. "Aku hanya heran dengan kepolosanmu dan keidiotanmu kalau sedang suka seseorang."

"Oh, ya?" Baekhyun mengangkat satu alisnya tinggi-tinggi. "Bisa sebutkan contohnya?"

"Waktu SMP, kau menyukai Hyeri si gadis enerjik itu mati-matian selama 3 tahun. Tapi, sampai hari kelulusan pun kau tidak pernah mau menyapanya duluan karena malu, padahal kau biasa saja saat mengobrol dengan Minah, sahabatnya. Waktu SMA, kau menyukai senior Yifan sampai nyaris pingsan waktu dia menyapamu pertama kali. Padahal, aku yakin sekali dia tertarik padamu karena dia sering menyapamu dan mampir ke kelas kita. Tapi sayangnya kau terlalu bolot untuk menyadari perasaan senior Yifan waktu itu. Jadi, aku diam saja—"

"Yach!" Baekhyun langsung memotong dengan gemas. "Kenapa waktu itu kamu tidak bilang padaku saja waktu itu?!"

Kyungsoo mengabaikan wajah memelas Baekhyun dengan mengibaskan tangannya tak peduli. "Ah, tidak usah dibahas lebih panjang lagi. Itu sudah berlalu, kok," katanya. "Lagipula, kau kan sudah punya Chanyeol yang akan jadi targetmu nanti. Jangan maruk, dong!"

Baekhyun hanya cemberut mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo.

"Oke, sampai di mana aku tadi? Ah, iya! Lalu, waktu kita kuliah, kau menyukai senior Kyuhyun gara-gara pidato dahsyatnya waktu pemilihan Ketua Himpunan Mahasiswa. Tapi, _ending_ -nya lagi-lagi sama, kau tidak berani menyapanya dan akhirnya dia harus direbut oleh teman sekelas kita yang aku tidak tahu siapa namanya itu, di depan mata kita berdua."

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun langsung sama-sama mendesah berat ketika mengingat memori menyedihkan itu.

"Intinya, Baek, terkadang kita harus berani untuk berinteraksi dengan seseorang yang kita suka. Kali ini, aku tidak mau melihatmu harus terdiam kalah lagi. Apalagi untuk sepupuku itu. Ayolah, ajak dia kencan atau apa, kek. Mumpung aku merestuimu, nih."

Baekhyun mendesah, lalu mengaduk espresso-nya yang sudah mendingin dengan wajah murung. "Masalahnya, terkadang keberanian itu tidak dapat menentukan keberhasilan kita. Aku sudah sering merasakannya—walaupun tidak ada hubungannya dengan orang, sih."

Kyungsoo mengangguk paham. Tentu saja, walaupun Baekhyun payah soal hubungan sosial, tapi hubungannya dengan masalah akademis benar-benar sangat baik. Waktu SMA, Baekhyun pernah ditawari untuk melanjutkan kuliah di luar negeri. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, Cambridge-lah yang menawari beasiswa untuk sepuluh murid SMA Korea Selatan terbaik. Baekhyun dengan penuh percaya diri dan kenekatan luar biasa langsung mengambil tes itu. Tapi, akhirnya ia harus gagal masuk ke Cambridge karena ketidakberuntungannya. Membuat Baekhyun saat itu nyaris tidak mau kuliah saking terpuruknya.

Berlebihan sih, tapi Kyungsoo merasa itu wajar saja bagi Baekhyun yang benar-benar menghargai pendidikannya.

"Terkadang, kita harus realistis karena faktor _luck_ -lah yang menentukan itu semua. Takdirlah yang mengatur itu, Soo. Bukan keberanian atau kenekatan atau... apalah itu," Baekhyun mengakhiri argumennya sambil menundukkan kepala.

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak—berpikir—lalu menghela napas panjang. "Baek."

"Hm?"

"Kau sadar tidak sih, kalau kita sedang membicarakan dua hal yang berbeda?"

Baekhyun mengangkat kepala. "Maksudnya?"

"Aku kan membicarakan soal orang, tapi kau malah menyangkutpautnya dengan sesuatu yang tidak berhubungan dengan manusia." Kyungsoo mengepalkan kedua tangannya penuh semangat. "Ayolah, kedua hal itu berbeda. Kau benar, memang faktor _luck_ yang memengaruhi semuanya. Tapi, kau tidak akan bisa mengetahui apakah kau sedang beruntung saat itu atau tidak kalau kau tidak berani mencobanya." Kyungsoo meraih kedua tangan Baekhyun, lalu menggenggamnya erat. "Baek, entah mengapa kali ini aku ingin mendukungmu seratus persen."

Baekhyun tiba-tiba mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi Kyungsoo. "Kamu... lagi tidak sakit, kan?"

Kyungsoo buru-buru menepis tangan Baekhyun. "Yach! Aku serius, Baek. Entah kenapa, aku merasa kamu sedang _lucky_ untuk saat ini. Cobalah ajak dia kencan. Kalian juga kan sering tidak sengaja bertemu. Kalian juga sudah sering mengobrol. Pasti dia mau-mau saja, kok."

Baekhyun cuma bisa diam. Tidak mengiyakan, bukan juga mengabaikan permintaan Kyungsoo.

"Baek, _please_... Ajak Chanyeol kencan, oke?"

-o0o-

Satu helaan napas keluar dari mulut Baekhyun ketika akhirnya sesuatu yang hangat mengalir di dalam perutnya.

Secangkir espresso hangat memang nomor satu.

Ia melihat ke sekeliling. Biasanya Kyungsoo duduk di seberangnya, sedang mengoceh tentang dinginnya cuaca bulan Desember ini. Tapi kali ini Baekhyun tidak bisa mendengar ocehannya karena sejak dua hari yang lalu Kyungsoo harus cuti mengurusi kekasihnya yang sedang sakit.

Ah, iya. Kyungsoo sebenarnya tidak lagi _single_ sepertinya.

Mungkin itu semua memang buah dari kenekatan Kyungsoo yang waktu itu dengan gagah berani mengajak kencan Kim Jongin, salah satu pelatih di sekolah kursus menari di mana Kyungsoo sering mengantar-jemput keponakannya untuk les di sana. Dan _luckily_ , Jongin langsung mengiyakan dan akhirnya mereka bisa jadian juga.

Baekhyun menghirup espresso-nya lagi.

Hahhh, mungkin benar kata Kyungsoo. Ia harus berani, _sedikit_. Lagipula, ia dan Chanyeol juga sering bertemu secara tidak sengaja.

Mungkin saja, itu pertanda takdir menyetujuinya. Menyetujui mereka.

Merasa optimis, Baekhyun pun langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mencari kontak Chanyeol. Ketika ia ingin mengetik huruf pertamanya, tiba-tiba sebuah suara berat menginterupsi gerakannya.

"Baekhyun? Sendirian?"

Baekhyun menengadah. Chanyeol yang amat sangat tampan dengan model rambut yang disisir ke belakang langsung membuatnya megap-megap sulit menarik napas.

Nah, kan. Ketemu lagi.

"Ah—eh... err... i-iya...," jawab Baekhyun tidak jelas.

Chanyeol tersenyum kalem, tidak mengindahkan kegugupan Baekhyun. "Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Baekhyun langsung mengangguk dengan gerakan kaku, mempersilakan Chanyeol duduk di kursi kosong di hadapannya.

"Tumben sendirian saja? Mana Kyungsoo?" tanya Chanyeol, membuka percakapan.

"D-dia sedang cuti karena k-kekasihnya sedang s-sakit."

 _Yach, Baekhyun! Hentikan kegugupanmu itu!_

"Oh, Jongin?" Chanyeol mengangkat satu alisnya yang langsung dibalas oleh anggukan Baekhyun. "Sakit apa dia?"

"E-entahlah. Mungkin flu atau masuk angin karena cuaca mulai mendingin."

Rasanya Baekhyun ingin bersorak bahagia karena akhirnya ia mulai menemukan ketenangannya.

"Ah, kau benar. Cuaca kali ini dingin sekali," desah Chanyeol sambil menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya. "Kenapa americano-ku lama sekali..."

Baekhyun tiba-tiba tersentak ketika sebuah ide mengalir begitu saja di dalam kepalanya. "Kau kedinginan?" tanyanya cepat. "Kau bisa menghangatkan tanganmu di cangkir kopiku. Masih hangat, kok."

Chanyeol melebarkan matanya ketika Baekhyun menyodorkan cangkirnya. Baekhyun tahu ini adalah ide yang bodoh, tapi sudah terlanjur.

 _Duh... rasanya mau mati saja..._

Tapi, Chanyeol tersenyum girang, lalu meraih cangkir hangat Baekhyun dan melingkarkan tangannya di sana. "Ah, kau benar," desahnya lega. "Ini hangat sekali."

Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum melihat wajah Chanyeol perlahan mulai memerah hangat.

"Terima kasih, Baek," desah Chanyeol lagi sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun langsung menaruh tangannya di dada, mencoba menahan debaran jantungnya yang tiba-tiba menjadi cepat. Rasanya jantungnya ingin keluar dari sana.

Pikiran Baekhyun _blank_ seketika. Tapi di sela kekosongan itu, entah mengapa malah yang dapat ia ingat adalah perkataan Kyungsoo—yang sebenarnya lebih mirip seperti permintaan—dua hari yang lalu.

 _"Katakan padaku, kau naksir sepupuku, kan?"_

 _"Memang faktor_ luck _yang memengaruhi semuanya. Tapi, kau tidak akan bisa mengetahui apakah kau sedang beruntung saat itu atau tidak kalau kau tidak berani mencobanya."_

 _"Entah kenapa, aku merasa kamu sedang_ lucky _untuk saat ini."_

 _"Baek,_ please _... Ajak Chanyeol kencan, oke?"_

Baekhyun mendesah dalam hati. Keputusannya akhirnya menjadi bulat.

 _Tapi, kalau aku ditolak, akan kubanjiri apartemenmu, Do Kyungsoo_ , erangnya dalam hati.

"Err... Chanyeol...?"

Chanyeol yang masih asyik dengan cangkir Baekhyun langsung menengadah dengan sikap siap. "Ada apa, Baek?"

 _Ayo, Baek. Kau bisa lakukan ini._ "Err, hari Sabtu ini... kau kosong?"

Chanyeol termangu sejenak. Mungkin sedang mengingat-ingat jadwalnya. "Aku kosong, sih. Kenapa?"

 _Ayo, Baek. Kau juga bisa melakukan ini._ "A-aku hanya...," Baekhyun berhenti sejenak, menarik napas gugup. "A-anu..."

"'Anu' kenapa?"

"A-aku..."

"Yaaa?"

"A-aku..."

"Hmmm?"

 _Ayo, Byun Baekhyuuuunnnn...!_

"A-aku hanya mau mengajakmu k-kencan, sih. Bagaimana?"

 _Aku sudah mengatakannya, ya Tuhan._ Dan Baekhyun langsung tersenyum canggung—meringis sih, lebih tepatnya—karena tidak berani mendengar jawabannya.

Bisa iya, atau mungkin tidak. Baekhyun tidak bisa menebak-nebak lagi. Lagipula, bagaimana bisa ia menebak kalau Chanyeol hanya cengo seperti seakan-akan ia baru saja melihat hantu?

 _Pasti tidak, nih..._ , Baekhyun mendesah murung.

Tapi, tiba-tiba Chanyeol menepuk tangannya sekali. Baekhyun menengadah. "Wah," decaknya sambil tersenyum lebar, sampai-sampai deretan giginya yang rapi kelihatan. "Kebetulan sekali aku juga mau mengajakmu kencan di Sabtu ini."

Baekhyun tidak dapat menahan senyuman lebarnya.

 _Wow, kebetulan sekali._

.

.

.

 _"Memang faktor_ luck _yang memengaruhi semuanya. Tapi, kau tidak akan bisa mengetahui apakah kau sedang beruntung saat itu atau tidak kalau kau tidak berani mencobanya."_

.

.

.

.

.

 **The end.**

* * *

Selamat hari Minggu!

Entah kenapa gue kepikiran aja ama ide cerita ini. Klise sih, tapi mau gimana lagi. Dibuang sayang u,u /pala batu emg lo coro/haha/

Karena gue nggak punya beta reader (dan emg gak ada yg minat, maklum punya temen sesama fujoshi itu bagaikan nyari jerami di tumpukan jarum), jadi maaf ya kalo ada typo atau kalimat nggak nyambung, karena guenya juga ngetik secepat kilat dan langsung gue publish mumpung ada wifi kantor, yey.

Dan as usual, makasih banyak buat yg mau baca dan ngasih feedback genks~! Saranghaeyo. e)(o saranghaja!

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **[[[Extra]]]**

 _Beep._

 _"Bagaimana?"_

"Kyungsoo-yahhh~ kali ini aku harus berterima kasih sekali padamu!"

 _"Iya, iya. Aku tahu. Tapi, ceritakan dulu bagaimana jadinya?"_

"Aku akhirnya berkencan dengannya, ya ampun."

 _"Sudah kuduga."_

"Jadi, aku harus bagaimana lagi, nih?"

 _"Yach! Kenapa harus tanya ke aku lagi? Mulai sekarang, kau harus berusaha sendiri, idiot! Sudah kubantu untuk awalnya, sekarang kau harus cari jalanmu sendiri! Masa harus aku yang menjadi_ cupid _-mu terus!"_

"Hehehehe... Kau benar."

 _"Hhhhh! Sudah, ya! Jongin lagi-lagi memanggilku, nih! Minta dipijat!"_

"Baiklah! Sampaikan salamku padanya, ya!"

 _"Oke."_

 _Beep._

Ketika sambungan telepon sudah ditutup, ia langsung menengadah ke atas dengan mata terpejam dan bibir yang melengkung ke atas. Menampilkan senyuman terbaiknya.

Ia mengerti.

Terkadang dalam kasus tertentu, bukan hanya berani dan _luck_ -lah yang mempengaruhi keberhasilan, tapi bagaimana seseorang bisa memanipulasi keadaan di sekitarnya.

Seperti Chanyeol misalnya.

.

.

.

 **From: Sepupu Idiot**

 **Kyungsoo-yahhhh~**

 **Jangan lupa bilang padanya, oke? Rencana, rencanaaa!**

.

 _Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya dengan jengah, lalu menyikut lengan Baekhyun._

 _"Apa?"_

 _"Katakan padaku, kau naksir sepupuku, kan?"_

.

.

.

.

.

 **This is really the end.**

 **'^'**


End file.
